Nilfgaardian families
Throughout the history of the Nilfgaardian Empire, many families and dynasties settled in Lower Alba valley. aep Dahy family The aep dahy family was a prominent dynasty during the reign of the three Emperors: Fergus var Emreis, the Usurper and Emhyr var Emreis. The most noted member of the family was Ardal aep Dahy, famous for helping Emhyr var Emreis to overthrow the Usurper and for his military campaign in the Northern Kingdoms of Aedirn and Lyria, where he perished. Notable members * Dahy (founder, likely) * Ardal aep Dahy * Eilan aep Ardal (Ardal's daughter) Broinne family The Broinne family was a prominent dynasty during the reign of Emperor Emhyr var Emreis. Dervla Tryffin Broinne was for a period even one of the Emperor's concubines. Notable members * Count Broinne * Dervla Tryffin Broinne Coehoorn family |Culture = Nilfgaardian |Loyalty = House of Emreis}}The Coehoorn family was a prominent dynasty during the reign of the Usurper and of Emhyr. Isaiah Coehoorn founded the organizazion of the Mage Hunters while Menno Coehoorn held the title of Field marshal of the Nilfgaardian Army during the First and Second Northern War. Notable members * Isaiah Coehoorn * Menno Coehoorn d'Arvy family The d'Arvy family was a prominent dynasty during the reign of Emhyr var Emreis Notable members * Count d'Arvy de Wett family The de Wett family was a prominent dynasty during the reign of Emhyr var Emreis. The most famous member of the family was Prince Joachim de Wett, who led the Verden Operations Group during the Second Northern War. Notable members * Joachim de Wett * Roderick de Wett Eggebracht family The Eggebracht family was a minor but extremely loyal dynasty during the reign of Emhyr var Emreis. Many members of the family served within the Nilfgaardian military: Tibor Eggebracht was the colonel of the Alba Division until his death in during the Battle of Brenna, while his cousin Tavar Eggebracht was the quartermaster of the Center Army Group Camp during the Third Northern War. Notable members * Tibor Eggebracht * Tavar Eggebracht Emreis family The Emreis family was one of the most important dynasties during the history of the Empire as at least three members held the title of Emperor: Torres var Emreis was emperor during the 12th century and was followed by Fergus var Emreis, who reigned until , when he was overthrown and assassinated by the Usurper. In , the Usurper was finally overthrown by Fergus's son, Emhyr var Emreis. Notable members * Torres var Emreis * Fergus var Emreis * Emhyr var Emreis Fitz-Oesterlen family The Fitz-Oesterlen family was a prominent dynasty during the reign of Emhyr var Emreis. The most famous member of the family was Baron Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, who worked as an Ambassador between Nilfgaard and the Northern Kingdoms during the Second and Third Northern War. Notable members * Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen * Cadet Fitz-Oesterlen Leuvaarden family The Leuvaarden family was a prominent dynasty during the reign of Emhyr var Emreis. The most noted member of the family was Berengar Leuvaarden, who held a position within the Guild of Merchants. Notable members * Berengar Leuvaarden * Declan Leuvaarden Sweers family The Sweers family was a minor dynasty during the reign of Emhyr var Emreis. During the Resettlement after the war, the family moved to the new province of Geso. They were sworn enemies of the Varnhagen family. Notable members * Sir Sweers Van Moorlehem family }} The Van Moorlehem family was an aristocratic family who kept a dreadful secret: every family member was secretly a vampire. Notable members * Vincent van Moorlehem * Ophelie van Moorlehem * Philippe van Moorlehem Varnhagen family The Varnhagen family was a minor family who moved in Geso and enstablished in the fort of Sarda during the Resettlement after the war. They were sworn enemies of the Sweers family. Notable members * The "Blue Knight" * "Two Tusks" Voorhis family The Voorhis family was a major dynasty during the history of the Empire. The most famous member of the family was Morvran Voorhis, who held a position in the Guild of Merchants and in the Alba Division and later, thanks to his family's relation with the Emreis family, became Emperor after Emhyr var Emreis' death. Notable members * Prince Voorhis * Morvran Voorhis Category:Families Category:Nilfgaardian Government